


Придворная карьера

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Age Difference, Court Intrigues, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: У каждого свой путь к успеху.
Relationships: August Schtanzler/Joram Arigot
Kudos: 1





	Придворная карьера

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: недокроссдрессинг, OOC и бездуховность.  
> Отдаленно по мотивам укура с оэголика. Действие происходит в преканоне, когда Штанцлеру - 50, а Иораму - 25. 
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ 2017 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings
> 
> У фика есть иллюстрация от замечательной Ystya:  
> http://i.imgur.com/Sbr2w7Y.jpg
> 
> Бета Melissakora

Новенькая карета останавливается у дворцовых ступеней, спрыгнувший с запяток лакей распахивает дверцу и застывает в подобострастной позе. По ногам вверх бегут змейки зимнего воздуха. Холод ощущается как сквозь шерстяное одеяло, хотя Иорам одет очень легко: шелк чулок тоньше паутины, вместо сапог — атласные туфли с рубиновыми пряжками, под камзолом муслиновая сорочка в кружевных бантах. Выбритая кожа — на лодыжках и бедрах, на груди и в паху — время от времени напоминает о себе назойливым зудом, но игнорировать его несложно. 

Иорам принял окончательное решение прошлой ночью, между тем как напольные часы пробили два и закончилась вишневая наливка, и пусть сейчас он медлит, связано это отнюдь не с сомнениями, а... ну, скажем, с тем, что у него пересохло в горле. Почему нет? Нельзя же являться на важную встречу, сипя от жажды? 

Присосавшись к бутылке, он запрокидывает голову, кончики завитых волос скользят по лопаткам. На языке растекается жгучее, отдающее жженным сахаром — чувство вкуса у Иорама притупилось, и он уже не различает, что пьет, да и важно ли это, в конце концов? Главное, что кровь смешивается с живым огнем, а уверенность в собственных силах делается крепче граненых алмазов. Он позволяет себе посмаковать миг эйфории, после чего спрыгивает на плиты у крыльца и панибратски хлопает по плечу лакея, который уже начал бросать исподлобья нетерпеливые взгляды. 

Ружский дворец убран маками в честь новобрачной. Ровно месяц назад Талиг обрел долгожданную королеву, и осчастливленным подданным предстоит радоваться этому вместе с Его Величеством, наверное, до Октавианской недели, если не дольше. Бумажные маки алеют в расписных вазах, подвявшие букетики из окрестных теплиц приколоты к корсажам всех встреченных дам. Иорам плотнее запахивает плащ и сворачивает на лестницу для прислуги — прочь от любопытных, от случайных знакомых, от гула голосов в тишину придворной канцелярии. У приемной Штанцлера валяется раздавленный алый бутон. Уже растоптали чей-то цветочек... Иорам нервно хихикает, затем нацепляет на лицо самую серьезную мину и переступает порог. 

— Господин кансилльер занят, не велел никого пускать, — вскакивает с места молоденький секретарь, но Иорам велит ему заткнуться царственным жестом. Уж такую-то выгоду он имеет право извлечь из родства с королем? Раз дорога к высоким должностям ему перекрыта. 

«Слишком много самостоятельности, мой мальчик, ты же не хочешь, чтобы я забеспокоился? Не заставляй меня пускать в ход дневник твоей матушки». 

Штанцлер недовольно вскидывается на хлопок двери, по бескрайнему столу разложены бумаги, в сухощавой руке — обмакнутое в чернила перо. Неужели и правда был занят? На миг Иорам робеет, налет напускной решимости слетает с него, как пух с одуванчика, но Штанцлер расплывается в радушной улыбке, и он, будто подстегнутый ею, развязно пересекает кабинет. 

— Я не ждал тебя, мой мальчик. Присядь, пожалуйста, я сейчас закончу. 

— Не спешите, эр Август, — Иорам швыряет плащ на предложенное кресло, следом падают камзол и шейный платок. Сам он обходит стол (интересно, как часто здесь раскладывают того птенчика из приемной?) и усаживается на закругленный уголок — пусть старый урод рассмотрит все в подробностях: и кружева, из которых выглядывают ключицы, и голые предплечья, и затвердевшие от холода соски. И то, что штаны Иорама топорщатся из-за складок по-девичьи воздушных панталон. 

Кому другому Иорам показался бы смешным, но глаза Штанцлера маслянеют, ноздри расширяются для резкого вдоха, а рот, приоткрытый для изумленного «о», не выпускает ни единого звука. Удар попал точно в цель. Недаром Иорам описывал модистке платье юной Адели — его собственное платье для домашнего спектакля, что так любил ставить мэтр Капотта... отец, отец, их общий отец.

***

— А это мой младшенький, — мать берет его за локоть и тянет на свет, словно хочет похвастаться дорогой куклой. На куклу он, в сущности, сейчас и похож: завитый, напудренный, туго зашнурованный. — Август, познакомься. Ему всегда достаются женские роли.

— Как бы это не отразилось на пареньке, не перегни палку, Каро, — человек с аккуратной бородкой приветливо кивает. Он одет просто, старомодно причесан, но на худом лице легко читается, что изнутри его давно сжигают противоборствующие страсти. 

— Да брось, в театре Алисы девушек вечно играли молодые пажи. Разве это помешало хоть одному из них вырасти отъявленным юбочником? 

Иорам протягивает руку и получает осторожное пожатие — ладонь у этого Августа нежная, кожа в полустертых пятнах чернил. Когда мать отворачивается, чтобы подозвать семилетнюю Катари, он быстро склоняется и целует пальцы Иорама. 

...Мать чему-то смеется, усаживает столичного гостя рядом с собой, и под жадным взглядом, который, кажется, ощупывает его всего, от лент на туфлях до белобрысой макушки, Иорам забывает слова, путается в широком подоле, краснеет и чувствует себя голым на маленькой сцене. 

К счастью, на следующий день Август Штанцлер уезжает, а во второй раз они встречаются только перед свадьбой Катари.

***

— Чудесное платье, не правда ли?

Иорам вздрагивает, застигнутый возле облака из белоснежного шелка — подвенечного наряда сестры. Он толком не понимает, почему эти бесконечные, расшитые жемчугом складки так его завораживают. Они будто волны — вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз — кромка каждого слоя невесомой ткани подшита шнуром с гибкой проволокой, чтобы придать юбкам нужную форму. Эр Август, как он сам предложил себя называть, — уже степенный, уже благообразный, обуздавший себя, прикладывает палец к губам, аккуратно снимает истыканный булавками лиф с крючьев, подманивает Иорама к зеркалу и прикладывает переливчатую парчу к его торсу. 

— Она у вас настоящая красавица, прирожденная королева, — подмигивает он заговорщицки. 

— Да, — Иорам не соображает, что хочет от него этот человек с приятным голосом и взглядом, который проникает под кожу. Он вспоминает о том злосчастном спектакле и чувствует, как слабнут колени, его мутит от стыда и смешанного с гадливостью возбуждения. 

Эр Август смотрит обеспокоенно, разглаживает ткань на его плече мягко, словно прощупывает почву, далеко ли ему позволят зайти. Иорам отстраняется. Ни на шаг.

***

— Я хочу стать вице-кансилльером, — Иорам вытягивает ноги, так что мыски туфель касаются бахромы кресла. На самом деле он считает, что брату королевы подобало бы занять более высокий пост, но нужно же с чего-то начинать? К тому же этому требованию Штанцлер наверняка уступит охотнее, чем прочим — ему должно польстить, что Иорам хочет служить под его рукой.

— Эта должность занята, мой мальчик, — Штанцлер опускает припухшие веки, трет переносицу; короткие блеклые ресницы истончаются в гнутую линию на натянувшейся коже. 

Иорам доволен: ему не грозят проклятым дневником, не гонят, не стыдят тем, что он пьян. Перед ним оправдываются за то, что не выйдет исполнить затребованное. Первый успех кружит голову, и он настаивает: 

— Разве вы не можете как-нибудь это решить? Вы ведь так влиятельны. Смогли даже выдать Катарину за Его Величество. Неужели тут не справитесь? 

— Я не всемогущий, — Штанцлер напрягается. Замужество — больная тема? Нужно будет запомнить. 

Любопытно, сколько ему? Под умными глазами морщины, но волосы еще густы, пусть их природная чернота изрядно разбавлена белыми нитями. Грешок, что упрямо подтачивал его в молодости (если те сорок? тридцать пять? когда он навещал Гайярэ, можно назвать молодостью), заслонила тень большой королевской печати, заглушил шепоток наветов, но если знать, куда уколоть... 

— Я считаю, что подхожу на эту должность лучше кого бы то ни было, — Иорам расправляет несуществующую складку на штанине, позволяя взгляду Штанцлера повторить путь его руки. — У меня есть все подходящие навыки. Хотите, покажу? 

Штанцлер сухо сглатывает, откидывается назад в кресле, когда он встает и подступает вплотную. Иорам садится к нему на колени, сердце сжимается в комок страха, мысли прыскают во все стороны стайкой летучих мышей, оставляя голову абсолютно пустой. 

Нежная ладонь с полустертыми чернильными пятнами ведет от его ключиц вниз по ребрам. 

— Я... попробую, попробую что-нибудь для тебя сделать.


End file.
